Hetalia Truth and Dare Gone Wrong
by PandaKimchi
Summary: Two girls attempt to do a truth and dare with the Hetalia characters, but the rules of Fanfiction ruin it. Parody of truth and dare fics and how Fanficiton doesn't allow script format.


**IMPORTANT AN: Alright so let me explain a thing in this AN. This is a parody of fics which use the script format. A parody of them! A PARODY. So please, if you're wanting to tell me to change the format, know that this is a parody. It's making fun of the script format, and therefore, a portion of it is in script format.**

* * *

England: Where the bloody hell am I?

Italy: VEE~

Romano: Shut the fuck up.

Spain: Don't curse Lovi~

*lights go on*

Sexy voice: Hello countries used for YAOI!

Countries except the female ones(cus they ruin the yaoi! DUH.): WTF

Sexy voice: Welcome to *drumroll* TRUTH AND DARE!

Countries: NOOOOOZ NOT ANOTHER ONE!

*Random curtain appears*

Countries : O.o

*Curtains go up to reveal the sexy voice, who has super long silver hair who has pink eyes and her skin is SUPER PALE *

Moonlight: IT IS ME SUPER KAWAII MOONLIGHT! YOU CAN JUST CALL ME MOONLIGHT. I'M SO NEKO.

Countries:*thinks to themselves* eww another Mary Sue* but now they are forced to say:* ERMHARGERD SHE SO BEAUTIFUL.

Moonlight: And my co-host SUNLIGHT!

*random curtain appears and goes up to reveal a girl with long blonde hair with purple eyes and she's got the tan to match the likes of a CRAB

China: OMG THEY ARE LIKE YIN AND YANG! Aruauaruruaurua

Moonlight: Here is our first dare from ! AND ITS FOR*drumroll*America!

America: Huh?

Sunlight: The dare is to... CATCH A TABLE

America: NOOOOOOOZZZ*runs away*

Sunlight: QUICK! Someone CATCH Him! *

Moonlight: Our next dare is from BADASSBUNNIES… and it's actually a TRUTH for JAPAN! So kawaii desu.

Japan: Oh no…. Moonlight-san and Sunlight-san can you please skip me?

Hostess: OH HELL NO

Moonlight: Who is your favorite KAWAII-SAN Sesame Street character?

Japan: Sesame seed?* Confused* ARIGATOU YOU WEEABOOS.

Sunlight: Good enough! The next question! It-

*LIGHTS*

* * *

Moonlight, or Melissa, opened her eyes to find herself in a blindingly white room. "Ugh,"she groaned, squinting her eyes from the glaring of the lights. She waited for them to adjust, and then looked around. There was nothing in the room except for a blonde with glasses tied up in a chair next to her with her eyes closed.

"Oh my god, Sally!" Melissa yelled, trying to reach out an arm to help her geeky looking friend. But her arm wouldn't budge. She looked down, and to her horror, found that rope wrapped her tightly into a chair."Sally!" she cried out, trying to get her friend to wake up. Suddenly she stopped, realizing something. Something was off about the way she was talking.

Then it hit her like a truck."OUR SCRIPT FORMAT,"she shrieked, flailing around in her chair,"OH MY GOD-"

" Melissa?" Sally,or Sunlight, croaked out. "What are you doing? And where are we?" She tried moving around. "What the- did the countries tie us up? That wasn't suppose to happen..."

"Sally."

"Yeah?"

"Look how we're talking."

Sally gave her friend an odd look. "What do y- Oh my god. What happened to our script format? What happened?!"

"I don't know!"This was much for Melissa. A moment ago they were with the people of there dreams, forcing them to do whatever they wanted. Now they were in a strange white room, tied up, and were speaking NORMAL again!

"Hello girls," a monotone voice boomed from out of nowhere.

Terrified, the two girls glanced around the room, searching for the person who was talking. To their alarm, they were alone. "W-who are you?" Melissa managed to squeak.

"I'm the rules," the voice replied back." You two are here for violating the rules by making a fanfic with a script format."

Sally glanced at her brunette friend, exchanging terrified looks before gulping. "W-what do you mean?" she stammered.

"Guidelines. Entries not allowed. Number six, chat and script formats and keyboard dialogue based entries," the voice quoted, still in its creepy monotone voice.

"Why are you telling us that?" questioned Melissa. A feeling of dread came upon her. "You wouldn't happen to be," she began nervously,  
"telling us that because...our...story...is gone? Our truth...and dare story?"

"It has been deleted," the voice replied, and with a beep,was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OUR DREAMS!" Melissa and Sally sobbed, tears streaming down their faces.

* * *

**So this is a parody of fics with script format and the truth and dare ones( which most are in script format.) So yeah. So if your thinking about making a story with a script format... please don't. It's most likely going to be asked to be deleted. And you wouldn't want that to happen!**

**And yeah, Sunlight and Moonlight are supposed to be Mary Sues. This is a parody of truth and dare fics as well. Not saying that all truth and dare OCs are sues, but the ones I've seen are.**

**I'm going to get killed for that ._.**

** REMEMBER OF THE SUES OF THIS FIC AND DON'T USE SCRIPT FORMAT.**


End file.
